A New Story
by FanficFantic
Summary: General Fic. Chloe is writting a story...on what? Some conversation between Clark and Lana. A nice CLEAN story. Ch. 1 up! I wrote this before Zero, just to let you know.


Disclaimer-If I DID own Smallville, I wouldn't be writing fan fic! I don't own Smallville, blah blah…It's the WB's…blah blah  
  
The Torch  
  
Chloe franticly moved and shoved papers that had piled on top of her desk into sloppy piles. She needed a clean desk if she was planning to write all weekend. She looked as if she didn't even know what she was doing. Chloe grabbed the stacks of papers and walked over to a chair that stood in the corner of the room, past the door. As she approached the door, it swung open, revealing Clark in the frame. She started to lean forward, and the papers were about to go flying. Clark used his speed to put a hand on the papers before they had a chance to spill all over the room.  
  
Chloe-Ah! You scared me  
  
Clark still had his hands helping Chloe hold the papers. Chloe almost shaking.  
  
Clark-Your welcome  
  
Chloe-Oh yeah, Thanks  
  
Clark-You ok? You seem a little...  
  
Chloe-Tense?  
  
Clark-Just a little  
  
Chloe-I just -- I have so much to do! I don't know where to start  
  
Clark-What are you talking about?  
  
Chloe-Well, the chief in charge of the Ledger called  
  
Clark-And?  
  
Chloe-He wants me to write something for him  
  
Clark-On what?  
  
Chloe-Anything. He said he liked my work, and that he could use a story in next week's paper  
  
Clark-Do you know what you want to write about?  
  
Chloe-Not a clue  
  
Clark-Well, it could be an anything right?  
  
Chloe-Yeah, but Clark, I'm not going to write about rocks  
  
Chloe set the papers down, returned to her desk, and sat down with a thud.  
  
Clark-Good idea  
  
Chloe-I can't think of anything  
  
Clark-I wish I could help  
  
Chloe-You can! If you would go grab me a coffee I will never forget it  
  
Clark-I'll be right back Miss. Sullivan  
  
Chloe-Thanks Clark  
  
Clark-Not a problem  
  
Clark left the room. As the door shut, Chloe leaned back with a desperate look on her face. She felt like there was a brick wall separating her body from her brain. She just needed to write. She didn't need to write her story now. She had all week. She grabbed her pen and stared at her paper.  
  
Chloe-Help. Maybe I will just write a note to someone. Help -- Clark? That's it!  
  
She got up to grab some files. She was going to write a letter to Clark. About who he is, and what he has done. She looked in a bottom shelf that was titled PETE AND CLARK. She never told them this, but when she saw them in the paper, she saved the article. She grabbed the larger of the two folders, and tossed it on her desk. The folder opened, and some papers slid out on to the desk. She re-grouped them and looked amazed. She never realized how much Clark had been in the paper. She sat back down and started to look threw the articles.  
  
Downtown Smallville  
  
Clark had his hands in his pockets, walking past the window of the Beanery. He looked up, and paused. He saw Lana sitting all by her self, stirring her drink with a spoon. He walked over to the door, and walked in. He tried to act surprised to see Lana after she called him to come sit by her. He did as she told, and slid onto the bench across from her.  
  
Lana-Hi Clark  
  
Clark-Hey Lana  
  
Lana-What brings you here?  
  
Clark-Oh, I'm picking up a coffee for Chloe  
  
Lana-That's nice of you  
  
Clark-Yeah, I think she plans on staying at the Torch till she is finished with her story  
  
Lana-Could you spare some time?  
  
Clark was stunned. Lana basically told him she wanted him to stay with her. Chloe could wait right? She would understand.  
  
Lana-Or....  
  
Clark-No, I can  
  
Lana-You probably would like to know why...  
  
Clark-If you would be so kind to share with me  
  
Lana chuckled quietly. She didn't know what she would reply. The truth is, she just wanted him to be with her for awhile. She couldn't figure out why, but he NEEDED to be there.  
  
Lana-Just, needed to talk to someone  
  
Clark-Is everything ok?  
  
Lana-Yeah, just--  
  
Clark-Everything's not ok?  
  
Lana-Yeah  
  
Lana looked down in defeat. It only took Clark a minute to get into her mind.  
  
Clark-Well, I'll need a little more to go on  
  
Lana-Its not important. You know, you're always here to help me with my problems. So, lets stop talking about me, and talk about you  
  
Clark-About me?  
  
Lana-Yeah  
  
Clark-Nah, there's not a lot to me  
  
Lana-Oh come on, open up a little  
  
Clark-I'm just, me  
  
Lana-Are you happy?  
  
Clark-Well...  
  
Lana-You never seem to be truly happy  
  
Clark-Well thank you for reminding me  
  
Lana-What are you hiding from me Clark? Its not like you're an alien or anything  
  
Clark just trailed off, looking down slowly  
  
Clark-Yeah....  
  
Lana-You can tell me anything  
  
They both just started to be stern with each other. Clark is trying to defend himself, and Lana is trying to find out why Clark is so... Clark like.  
  
Clark-No, I can't Lana  
  
Lana-Clark what's wrong?  
  
Clark-Nothing  
  
Lana-Come on Clark! I am adopted too, I know its not easy. You don't...  
  
All of a sudden Lana got very quiet.  
  
Lana-...have many friends. You're not that sociable.  
  
Clark looked sad and angry, and turned away again.  
  
Lana-I'm sorry Clark. I like hanging with you, when you don't hide  
  
Clark-Is it that obvious to everyone?  
  
Lana-If you will tell me I can help  
  
Clark-Tell you what?  
  
Lana-Well, why you are the way you are. Why you don't do sports, you look like you would be really good at basketball, you should join the team  
  
Clark-I can't  
  
Lana-Maybe I can talk to your dad about it, if you can't convince him then maybe I...  
  
Clark-Its NOT that  
  
Lana-Then WHAT is it?  
  
Clark-Oh, I'm late. I better get that coffee, bye Lana  
  
Lana-Clark?  
  
Clark-Sorry, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Clark rose and walked over to the bar. Lana just couldn't take her eyes off of him. When he left the table, she dug her head in her hands. She had moved too closely to his personal space. A feeling came over her; Regret. The worst feeling. Clark went up to the counter and grabbed the drink in a mug. As he left, he took one last glance at Lana. She was looking down, hopelessly stirring her drink. He almost moved to talk to her again, but Chloe popped into his mind. He looked straight ahead of him and walked out the door.  
  
Back at the Torch  
  
Clark walked in the office with a to go mug from the Beanery. He noticed a stack of papers all over Chloe's desk so decided to just hand the coffee to Chloe.  
  
Chloe-What was pretty quick  
  
Clark-It just right in town  
  
Chloe-I expected you to forget about me…  
  
Clark-Chloe…don't start with that  
  
Chloe-Ok, Fine.  
  
Clark-Did you find a topic?  
  
Chloe-Yep  
  
Clark waited for her to tell her what it was for a brief moment.  
  
Clark-And…  
  
Chloe-You'll see  
  
Clark threw a curious smile at her  
  
Clark-Come on Chloe  
  
Chloe-Well, it's about you  
  
Clark-Me?  
  
Chloe-Yeah, I found some interes…some stuff  
  
Clark-On me?  
  
Chloe-Yeah  
  
Clark-Why?  
  
Chloe- I just...thought of you  
  
Chloe in her head screamed "Idiot! Stupid Chloe stupid!"  
  
Clark-What are you writing about me?  
  
Chloe-Well, just how you are, what you do…what you've done…  
  
Clark-Oh  
  
Chloe- I'm sure it will turn out interesting. Come on, I'm writing it  
  
Clark-Yeah just...don't dig too deep  
  
Chloe-Ohh? Does Clark Kent have a secret?  
  
Clark-No, just -- don't bring up all the embarrassing stories from the past?  
  
Chloe-This story is just for me. You, Pete, and me are the only ones that will read it  
  
Clark-Its getting late, you should go home  
  
Chloe-Nah, I'm ok here reading these articles…I didn't know you were in the Ledger so much  
  
Clark looked around the room spacing off, trying to avoid Chloe  
  
Chloe-Clark?  
  
Clark-Uh, yeah?  
  
Chloe-Looks like you need to go to bed  
  
Clark-Yeah, you ok here on your own?  
  
Chloe-Yeah, just fine  
  
Clark-Alright, be careful  
  
Chloe-As always  
  
Clark-Night Chloe  
  
Chloe-Good night Clark  
  
Clark turned to the door and walked out. When he shut the door behind him Chloe laid back in her chair, red in the face.  
  
Chloe-How can someone be so blind?  
  
She got back up, and grabbed another article to read. 


End file.
